Team Seven Picture
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: Team Seven is taking a picture as proof of who they were. But people change and a picture can actually be manipulated to make people see what they want them to see. How does Team Seven wish to be remembered? Splash of SasuNaru!


_**Team Seven Picture **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto. __Naruto__ Naruto__ T.T_

_Warning: Shounen-ai mentioned. I like it, if you don't then don't read. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The photographer called Team Seven together and Kakashi told them that this picture would be a memory for all to see when they were long gone and separated. Though no one liked to think of such a thing they knew it was inevitable. Knowing this, they decided to make this picture as memorable as possible. It raised the question. _H__ow did they want to be remembered?_ _How did they want the rest of the world to see them? _They were good questions that must be put into consideration before the flash could even think about going off.

As a perfect team they knew exactly what to do.

Kakashi stood out in the field followed quickly by his diligent students. He gave the camera a smile, but because most of his face was hidden by that piece of cloth only his crescent eye stood as proof of his happiness. Sakura stood directly in front of Kakashi and gave her best naïve fangirl face that said how excited she was to be a ninja while casually glancing out of the corner of her eye to see what face her 'crush' was making and if he was possibly staring at her. No he was not. Sasuke was on the left side of Sakura and instead of looking at her had turned to give the camera man the best Uchiha Death Glare that he could muster. Basically, he wanted to tell that world, for those who didn't know yet, that he was not one to mess with, ever. Also, if they got the message to leave him alone, all the better. Most importantly, he made a point to avoid looking at Naruto without making it look like he was trying to avoid such a thing. Hard, but not too difficult for an Uchiha. Well maybe it was, but he would do his best not to show it. Naruto stood on the other side of Sakura and decided to give his favourite _teme_ his best defiant stare along with a pout when he realizes that Sasuke was pointedly not looking at him. Kakashi ruffled his blonde spikes with one hand to look like he was keeping Naruto from jumping up and grabbing Sasuke while the photo was being taken. That would not be good.

"Say cheese."

Pfft, they were perfect right as they were. No one was going to say 'cheese'.

"Cheese!"

Well, except maybe Kakashi.

_Click __The_ camera shutter went off and they kept in their pose for a few more seconds as the photographer took a few extra shots. When he finally put the camera down and started to gather his equipment everyone came to life again.

"Uh! I look so stupid like that." Sakura cried as she relaxed her face muscles, massaging her cheeks with her calloused fingers. Both her teammates and Kakashi all shook their heads as if to say; _'__yeah, told you __so__'_, but Sakura ignored them. All four of them were glad that she had changed for the better and had stopped pointlessly following Sasuke and any other hot thing that could walk.

"See you later!" She waved over her shoulder and walked off to go find Lee on their day off from missions.

The other three waved back to her retreating form, and looked back at each other.

"Well, I'm off too." No explanation, not that they needed to ask. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke with his Icha Icha Paradise back in hand.

"Let's go." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and they went off to Ichiraku's for lunch.

"Do you think that anyone will know that Sakura is not an airhead, you don't hate the world, and that I don't hate or envy you, but that we are actually together? Or that Kakashi is not a per-, well, yeah he actually is."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand and then leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "No, they won't. But it doesn't really matter. We know." Naruto smiled wide and leaned back into Sasuke's touch. Sasuke returned the smile as he opened the curtain flap to let them into the ramen shop.

Naruto had three more bowls than Sasuke, who only ordered one which he barely finished. They talked about the team, how they were both close to becoming ANBUs, what Naruto would do as Hokage, and when Lee and Sakura would get married. Also, they came to realize that a picture is not a good representation of a moment in time when it can be manipulated to be whatever you want it to be. But they didn't care. Because in a hundred years who would care why a blonde boy glared at an emo-looking kid, and if the girl in the middle really was as stupid and annoying as she looked. As far as the two boys walking home were concerned; they knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

**---**Owari**---**

Well, someone was reading something to me about taking pictures. When a camera comes out everyone becomes excited, but once it's all over they slowly revert to how they were before. It can be a huge change or a small change, but the point is that a picture does not always tell the truth or really freeze a moment in time as you would like to think it would. I hope this makes sense. Please tell me what you think! Reviews are the best thing EVER!


End file.
